


Loving and hating you

by Robofker



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Connor appears later on, F/M, Fluff, Gavin is a softie and he hates it, Gavins an asshole, Smut, later on tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robofker/pseuds/Robofker
Summary: Being assigned to the biggest douche in all of Detroit’s police force might have been a terrible fate for you, but after a certain punch to the face maybe being assigned to the detective wasn’t so bad after all





	1. A terrible fate indeed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ao3 apparently hates me as over half of the first of chapter 1 was deleted :) SO IM SORRY IF U READ THIS AND IT WAS LIKE SLIGHTLY UNFINISHED

_Is it so illegal to be nice to your coworkers?_

 

According to this asshole it is. God you wanted to rip your hair out whenever you could: sense, hear or even see this douchebag’s presence. 

 

If you’d know Gavin Reed was going to be this much of an asshole you’d definitely turn down the job offer. The only good thing about this job was the damn pay and even that wasn’t looking as nice as it use to. Sure you knew a few co-workers but then that was scarce. The only co-worker who you happened to a slight conversation with that didn’t just converse with ‘hello’ or ‘hi’ or even a shocking ‘good morning’ was Hank Anderson; but even then the Lieutenant was a little bitch at times as well. Though you couldn’t blame him entirely; he kinda was depressed after his son tragically died in surgery. 

So his mood swings shouldn’t surprise but that didn’t mean he was hard to deal with at times as well; including now. 

 

“Christ who pissed in your Cheerios,” it was muttered through a half eaten burger. 

 

“Jeez you sure know how to flatter a lady Anderson.” 

Hank just rolled his eyes, not wanting to bite back as he knew exactly who pissed in your Cheerios and it was made eventfully clear within the entire station as a loud screech erupt the somewhat 0.5 second peace you had with Anderson. 

 

 _“Oi bitchtits where the fuck is my coffee?”_  

 

 Reed was always amazing at flattery - even better then Anderson you would say.  

Hank showed you a small smile as you quickly turned on your heels; a little too quickly - you would say - as the coffee had spilled out from the sides and burned your hand ever so slightly. Almost everyone could sense the anger cursing through your vains, the only person who couldn’t was none other then your delightful partner himself. Even when you slammed his coffee mug down he still didn’t take the hint. 

Just as you were about turn on your heel and make your way to the desk, Reed let out a small snort. “Jeez I guess you’re gonna be even more of a bitch today then.” Your fists tighten even so slightly as detective dipshit got up from his desk and made his way towards you slowly. “God look at you-” you didn’t face him “-so angry,” he laughed a little before finally facing you. 

“Christ Reed just leave her alone!” Hank shouted; hoping to at least direct his attention away from you; unfortunately his plan had failed. Gavin ended up ignoring him completely, he crouched down slightly so he was inches away from your face. You could feel his hot breath. Your patience had become a ticking time bomb and you ignored some of Reed’s taunts until one specific popped up. 

 

“ _What’re you gonna do? Hit me”_

 

And so you did. Square in his face. He stumbled back a bit obviously surprised by the fact that you had actually done that. The workroom seemed to have become silent as your fist collided with Reed’s face. Your heart rung in your ears, Gavin seemed to yell something at you but it fell on death ears. That seemed to be the case until Gavin lunged towards and try to take a swing a you. You couldn’t tell whether he actually hit you or not as soon you were both wrestling each other. Hank and other officers scrambled to get you both off each other, thankfully they were able to and you were able to get a look at Gavins not-so-smug face. 

 

As as much as you hated getting your ass grinded by Fowler it sure felt amazing to see the damage done to Gavin Reeds smug face; it even brought a smile to your face; but the situation and it’s consequences came to bite you back in the ass. As you had predicted 5 secs earlier, Fowler had left just only moments ago and you were stuck alone with Gavin in the stations infirmary. The nurse - you guessed - had wondered off somewhere; but you were pretty sure Fowler could give two shits, heck it might even get you and Gavin to say sorry and just be civil with each other. However knowing both yours and Reeds stubbornness it was highly unlike. 

The clock ticking was the only noise save from the idle chatter from outside the infirmary. You took a glance over to Gavin to once again have a look at his not-so-glamorous face. You found a mirror to your left and decided to have a look at the damage Gavin had done to you. It wasn’t as bad as Gavins thankfully but you could tell a fight had happened. You let out a sign. 

You stood up from your chair and made your way towards the cupboards. You could feel Gavins gaze follow you but you didn’t look back in case another arguement happened then who knows what Fowler might do. You didn’t have enough energy to find out. Taking out a first aid kit you placed it on a small bed. You looked towards Gavin who quickly looked away and pretended to be looking at a poster. You frowned slightly. Tapping your fingers slightly, your gazes met and you gestured to the detective to sit on the bed. He seemed reluctant at first but gave up eventually. 

“This might sting,” you told him taking out the necessary materials to fix his face slightly. He just shrugged and said, “nothing I can’t handle.” You liked to debate over wise but he was being quite obedient so you decided against it. His face looked even worse up close. Christ you really did go all out. Not that you could blame yourself dealing with his shit had put you on the brink of insanity. However slight guilt was eating away at you. He flinched a little when you wiped over certain cuts.

“Sorry,” you mumbled. He didn’t reply, you shifted around a little, “for punching you earlier I mean.” He shrugged again and it was a little creepy that he wasn’t saying anything to you. No cocky words, no smug smile, not an even a ‘it’s ok’. Gavin Reed was silent. You let out a cough to try and ease the awkward silence between the two of you anyway. 

You clapped your hands together and he jumped a little “well that’s you all done,” you said. You went back to and sorted all the first aid stuff putting where you could remember. Gavin tilted his head a little and asked, “What about you?” 

You turned to face him a little surprise. “Me?” He nodded hopping off the bed then patting it down. 

“Well hurry I haven’t fuckin got all day.” You let out a breath of relief. Thank god; Gavin hadn’t suddenly turned out to have a personality change, he still had a smidge of douchebag in him. Your lip slightly frowned. 

You reluctantly hopped onto the bed while Reed took out the same equipment you had before. He aligned himself to face you and cupped your face with his free hand. He dabbed some of the cuts with the wipe and although it stung his hand kept you in place. He was a little too close to your liking; feeling his breath fan over your face. He stopped for a moment  his eyes scanning over your face not realising how close he was beginning to get. 

He was inches away at this point and you could feel your heart hammer in your chest. You coughed slightly making him jump and step away from you, it seemed like he also didn’t know how close he was getting. 

His face was a slight red and you were pretty sure yours was beginning to be too as you could feel how hot it was getting. He seemed to mutter something but you couldn’t hear. You asked what he said which only seemed to stir him to go redder. “On Friday I-I was wondering if you would like to get drinks with me?” Man Fowler must have really grinded his ass for Gavin to ask something like that. Maybe that was why Gavin was being so nice. 

“Sure,” you answered, which seem to catch Gavin off guard. He hurriedly mumbled about it being on Friday and he was picking you up at six and if you were one minute late he’d leave your ass. He soon scurried out of the room leaving you alone. A smirk graced your lips.

This was going to be fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic in like years so excuse any rustiness please


	2. Cold taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original draft for this was deleted I wanna kermit :’) so apologies if it isn’t good all my good work was deleted 
> 
> Also I was gonna make this longer but it’s already long enough on its own sjejoeke (also this is up way earlier because I had my phone all day and was pretty inspired so don’t expect updates every day; but who knows)
> 
> OK ALSO IM SORRY but if chapter one seemed a bit unfinished that’s cos some of it was deleted so I had to like rewrite the ending. Maybe that was Ao3 telling me my writings shit

Friday had rolled round faster then you expected. Turns out the same Friday that Gavin invited you out was the same Friday of the annual Detroit police party; which basically was a social event where the higher ups were congratulated on whatever the fuck they completed that year, and the newbies were congratulated on whatever the fuck they did that year. 

Thankfully you didn’t fall into any of those categories; although you were sure a ruckus would definitely surround you this time considering what happened with your partner. 

Which tied into why you standing out in the freezing cold, drinking lukewarm coffee and having some idle chat with Hank. You couldn’t really remember what happened after Gavin’s little offer -probably still woozy after the fight - but you sure did feel the stares almost every one gave you; including Gavin. No one had the balls to say anything of course (though you wished someone did)

He seemed to avoid you a lot more; not that you minded obviously. It sure was nice to have some peace finally. Any areas that you were in were fully avoided unlike before where he would come over: and either A) brag about some achievement or B) tease you. A part of you missed that, but you shoved it away not forgetting every other thing. 

Plus the idle chat with Hank consistent  of the same thing.

“Anderson I’ve told you before there ain’t anything going on between me and Dectective Reed,” you sighed as you told him this for the hundredth time.

“Would you stop calling me Anderson it reminds of how goddamn fuckin’ old I am!” He scolded taking a bite out of his burger. You hummed not really giving him an answer as you took a sip of your coffee.

Your shivering had died down a lot since you stepped outside with Hank. It was lunch break and Hank offered you to buy some; which was strange since he never offered to take you out. There was a motive behind this.

He told you that he simply felt bad for what happened between you and Gavin; but if you were gonna be a ‘fuckin bitch bout it’ he might as just leave.

You told Hank about his little offer which he replied with, “did you accept it?”

You nodded. Hank only snorted and said, “he’s tryin come onto you, ya know.”

You shock your head giving Hank a disapproving look. “He’s not tryna come onto me Hank jeez he’s just tryna - ” you couldn’t find the right words - “be nice?” 

Hank snorted. “See you’re even questioning yourself.” He gave you a poke and you frowned even harder. Hank shook his head and continued to take more bites out of his burger. You gave a sigh and shrugged your shoulders. 

“I don’t know maybe Fowler just handed his ass to him.” 

“Could be so.” 

Your coffee was beginning to taste cold. 

 

——

 

The evening finally rolled around, it was currently four that gave you two hours to get ready for this stupid thing. You wanted to cancel on Gavin but 1) you didn’t have his number and 2) you kinda felt bad. He was making an effort might as well comply. 

It didn’t take you long to get ready, just something nice and simple but showed you make an effort for things like this. Taking a glance at your clock it was currently half past five which meant you had thirty minutes to do whatever. 

It was also time for Stacy’s food. You walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a box of dead crickets. Exiting your kitchen you went to a secluded area of your living room. Stacy was a snake (you couldn’t remember the breed) that your sister gave to you last year on your birthday. You never remember telling her about your thing with snakes but you guessed she caught staring at them in windows of your local pet shop. 

You scattered a few crickets around and left Stacy to do her dirty work. Ten minutes had passed since then and you slightly groaned. 

Maybe making a quick sandwich would help since you doubted you were actually gonna eat anything at the bar. 

 

A blaring honk was heard making you slightly choke on your sandwich. You quickly opened the door and locked, jogging towards the car in the middle of the road which you guessed was Gavin’s. The windows were tinted so you couldn’t really see who it was, but you remember Gavin mention something about how he brought this super awesome car. You guessed this was the car. It wasn’t flashly but it was a nice car. 

You opened the car door and jumped in. You could feel Gavin staring and when you caught his gaze, he again looked away doing something else. It was quite dark out so Gavin was hoping you couldn’t see the blush tinting his face. He coughed. “Didn’t think you actually come shorty.” You rolled your eyes at his original nickname. You were only a few inches shorter then he was. 

“So detective gonna start the car now or are we just gonna camp outside my house?” 

“Err r-right!”

Soon the two of you were off. 


	3. Drunk feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm for all the kudos and comments it really means a lot :)
> 
> Also I kinda had to poop the first half of this chapter out; I kinda got writers block shishehejje. 
> 
> Also I’m kinda plan on writing more stories for more characters but would you guys want that (I might release them soon who knows)

Rain had started to pour gently by the time you and Gavin actually arrived at the bar, music being faintly heard from the outside. Gavin opened the door and you realised how loud the music actually was when you stepped inside. Your ears already started to ring from how loud they were actually blasting the damn music. You could already tell you weren’t gonna enjoy this night.

You both shifted through the officers that were already seated in order to find an empty seat which thankfully you did. Gavin said something about buying drinks and you told him you didn’t want nothing alcoholic. “Huh why?” He asked, a little shocked. You were both meant to enjoy this night and he was pretty sure your uptight ass wouldn’t loosen up unless you had an alcoholic beverage. You just shrugged your shoulders.

”One of us has to drive the other home tonight.” You gave a wave of your hand and added, “plus I’m not a big fan of them anyway.” He seemed to take that as an acceptable answer as he went away to buy the drinks. Thus you were left alone. Bored. A sigh left your lips which could barely be heard.

You took a look around the dim bar trying to spot a familiar grey haired Lieutenant fortunately for you though he found you instead. “So your little date left you then,” Hank joked however a frown appeared on your face, meaning the joke didn’t please you.

“No Anderson, he’s just gone to buy drinks for us.” You gestured to the bar when Gavin was being served. Hank narrowed his eyes.

“Only one of you is drinking right?” You huffed and rolled your eyes.

“Yes Hank.” However your eyes narrowed when you saw Hank take a big swig of his glass. He looked over to you and said, “Chris’ wife is picking me up.” You let your eyebrows raise at that. Chris’ wife was nice she brought cupcakes in for everyone on Saturdays. You were always the last one to get a cupcake but she always saved one for you anyway.

Gavin slamming the drinks down awoke you from your little daydream. God you weren’t even in here for half an hour and he already was being a moody bitch.

Maybe you should’ve just cancelled.

 

——

 

“Gavin you’re drunk.”

“Whaaaatt thee fucckkk? No I’m not,” Gavin slurred, producing little hics. You signed, you did tell him drinking all the alcohol in one go was a bad idea but he just told you to ‘shut the fuck because he paid for the drink so he’ll do whatever the fuck he wants’.

You could sense a migraine away that this was going to end badly; and you could class yourself right by the fact that Gavin was leaning (or how you would phrase it pushing) his body against you. His face hidden in the crook of your neck.

You had to stop yourself from fidgeting since you were ticklish there. His arm had draped around your waist. He stopped talking now only letting out heavy breaths; since you couldn’t see his face you couldn’t tell if he was actually asleep or not.

However you saw this as a chance for you and Gavin to slip out the bar hopefully unnoticed. You took the empty drink out of his hands and placed it on the table. Taking Gavin’s arm from your waist and around your shoulders.

Gavin groaned something but thankfully kept his peaceful state. Most cops by now had left the bar but a few were still here. Those which you hoped wouldn’t say a word knowing how you and Gavin acted at work.

You managed to exit the bar with Gavin still in tact however getting to the car might be a different story. Huffing you made your way over.

“Ok keys, keys. Gavin where are your keys!”

“God no n-need to fuckin yell, shorty.” He fumbled around in his pockets before pulling them out. You snatched them off him and quickly opened the car door. A sigh left your lips at the warmness of the car. Outside was freezing since it was the middle of October.

Gavin had managed to shot himself in the passenger seat. The bar was dim but in the car’s light he could see you clearly and how hard you were shivering. He took off his brown jacket and placed it over you. You glanced over to him.

“You looked cold,” he blurted out. You nodded, although it didn’t warm you up completely it was still better then nothing. You still were glancing at Gavin as he tried to put his seatbelt. It made you slightly giggle at how bad he was failing. You grabbed the belt off of him and inserted it in. “You should laugh more often it’s nice.” Now it was your turn to go red.

You just muttered a quick shut up.

The trip to your house was quick. You had no idea where Gavin lived so the safest bet was to go to your house. You got your keys out telling Gavin to wait in the car.

You opened the door and set the hall lights on not before quickly greeting Stacy. Hurrying back to Gavin you noticed he was leaning against the dashboard, he looked pale as hell and sweat was dripping down his neck. God he hadn’t had he? However your worst fears had been confirmed when you opened the car door. 

Gavin had vomited all over his trousers and shoes. Your head hung down. All Gavin could muster up was a sorry. You just shook your head grateful it wasn’t your car or your trousers or shoes. You helped him get out of the car, inside your house and onto your bed. 

 He wriggled out of his trousers and shoes and handed them over to you. You made your way over to your washing machine and set it to everything. Tossing the trousers in and turning the machine on. You put the shoes in the sink. You’d clean those in the morning; however Gavin would have to deal with his car. 

You decided to make one last check up on Gavin. Opening your bedroom door you could still see Gavin was somewhat awake he was mumbling something and his eyes were half closed. 

You got closer and sat on the bed, inspecting him. His features were definitely a lot softer when he wasn’t having a hissy fit. You could see a couple of scars he had more clearly (maybe you’d ask him about them). The most notable one was the one across his nose. With a finger you softy traced. 

However you quickly retracted it when he shifted slightly, his eyes meeting yours. A hand grabbed yours and placed it on his cheek. You could feel Gavin rest his face on your palm. His face was warm against your cold hand. 

“Please don’t leave,” he whispered. 

“I won’t,” You promised as you climbed into bed with him.

He seemed content with that as he wrapped his arms around you. Making sure now that you definitely wouldn’t leave him. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

It didn’t take long for the detective to fall asleep. However you on the other hand. You didn’t know what time it was but it was later then midnight you could tell that much. You don’t what was keeping you so awake maybe it was the content detective beside you. 

Or maybe that it was your heart racing more then you would like it so. Gavin had long fell asleep by now. However he still managed to keep an arm wrapped you. You had shifted away sometime ago; but now you shifted into him. Your face in his neck as you whispered. 

“And don’t you leave me either.”


	4. Unfamiliar senses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this is out so late,, a lot of (good) things have been happening lately but I’ve had to get my grades up for that so I’ve been focusing on that. 
> 
> Also I’ve been worried about my writing but y’all sweet comments mean a lot and raise my confidence so thanks :)

When Gavin awoke, it only took him a couple of seconds for him to realise that he was in an unfamiliar bedroom. The first thought that sprung to mind was he got blackout drunk; took an unfamiliar girl to her home (which would explain the bedroom which most certainly wasn’t his). It wasn’t until he tried to even think what happened last night did a blinding pain go through his head. 

He let out a curse as he held his head in his hands. His mind was groggy and he could hardly make left from right. However the only thing that did come through was the smell of something cooking. He stumbled off the bed and made his way to the source of the smell. His footsteps felt heavy with every step. 

The figure was still cooking when he came into the kitchen, he narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure out who it was. However they looked like any other girl he took home. They all looked like a certain someone; someone he was unable to attain no matter how hard he tried. It would fuck up everything he had with her. So he’d just settle with something different. 

However when you turned out around with eggs and bacon on a plate in one hand. The other tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. He could tell surprise was written all over his face as you began to giggle ever so lightly. His throat had become dry and it suddenly felt hard to breath. God he hadn’t had he? 

You placed the plate on one side of the table as you took a seat on the opposite end. You gestured over for him to sit; he was hesitant but he complied. Your head rested on the palm of your hand as you study him eat. You tilted it ever so slightly.

Gavin Reed was on guard.

“The foods supposed to be somewhat of a hangover cure.” He still was giving you a look, chewing slowly; but you continued speaking, “but don’t worry you didn’t fuck me last night.” He choked on his food with that sentence was finished. You couldn’t help but smirk a little. 

The coughing had stopped and Gavin was somewhat glad he got ahold of himself. He finally was able to make eye contact and take in your appearance.

From the appearance of your hair it was obvious that you slept in your current hairstyle. Somewhat of yesterday’s makeup was smudged on your face, you’d change out of yesterday’s clothes as a white shirt hung on your frame. 

Gavin didn’t realise how long he had been staring until you spoke, “hmm see something you like?” 

Gavin tore his gaze furiously away from you. 

“Though I am aware I look like utter shit,” you paused for a moment, “However it is certain better then the state you were in yesterday.” 

Gavin could only wonder what you meant. 

“Oh by the way there’s some left over vomit from last night in your car, I cleaned all your clothes and shoes so you don’t need to worry about that.” 

You frowned slightly at Gavin’s silence. You doubt he remember anything for last night, so your small confessions to each other shouldn’t be crystal clear just yet. So what was wrong with him? 

You shook your head. “Whatever, I’ve got some spare clothes in my bedroom. Get changed with’ve got a case.” Before Gavin could even reply, your chair scrapped along the tile floor; you never intended for it to be a stomp but your steps came out in stomps. 

Gavin could only sigh and watch you leave. 

 

 ——

 

You don’t know when you two got to the scene but it certainly felt like an entirety. Gavin still hadn’t said a word to you and barely looked at you. You tried to start conversations but it was in vain. 

God Gavin was difficult but not this fucking difficult. You wanted to smash your head against the wheel, but you certainly didn’t want homicide after you. 

You suggested taking Gavin’s car and he had no objections; thankfully he was in the vomit side and the city smell was infinitely better then that. 

Finally you arrive the car jolting to a stop. Most cops had left by now but some were still there (you guessed to inform you and Gavin). The house was nice looking nothing too flashly but nothing that looked like they were dirt poor. 

The garden looked a bit neglected however you guessed the death of whomst ever was the cause of that. The pathway crunched underneath your feet and you didn’t glance over to see if he was following or not. 

The door was already opened so you stepped inside. The smell of a rotting body already met your noise. Your face twisted in disgust. An officer came up. 

“Yeah you can already tell that the body has been left for quite a while, the body is upstairs; coroner is supposed to come in 15 but ain’t sure yet.” You nodded at his information and headed upstairs. 

A trail of blood could be seen on the stairs although they looked quite faded. They led you into a bedroom you presumed. The victim was draped over the bed; the window was broken that seemed to be the killers escape route.

The victim was male looking about in early twenties maybe even a teen. From the wounds you concluded it was a simply break in. 

“So whadda you find?” Finally words. 

“Well, judging from the victims wounds I’d say this was a break in.” You looked over to Gavin who just shrugged. 

“I’d like to think otherwise.” He handed you a magazine; an Eden club magazine. 

The magazine was already open on a certain page. It was a guest or vip list; a name had been crossed out in what you guessed could be the victims blood. 

“Freddy Crown?”

“Yep, victims name I already checked.” 

“So you’re thinking these other names could be potential targets?” Gavin just shrugged. A hand ran through your hair; great this was all you needed. Still was better then paperwork. 

“Come on lets report back to Fowler.” 

 


End file.
